


Fuck U Betta

by Daismo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I blame Hei|Nnai, Implied Mikasa/Eren/Armin, Implied Reiner/Annie, Implied Ymir/Christa, Jean knows how to work dem hips, M/M, Prompt Fic, SINnamon roll, Smut, Song fic, and Marco is all up for that, sinnamon squad, sintral, things happen in these streams let me tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daismo/pseuds/Daismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a night out, but instead of laser tag the boys wind up in a karaoke bar.<br/>Jean knows how to work dem hips, and Marco approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -01-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heikijin (Nnai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnai/gifts).



> who prompted the following in one of their streams: "Oh god what if they were out with friends and got drunk at karaoke and they werent together and no one knew any gayness existed and like Jean just bursts out into that song and sings it at Marco" ... so yeah, here it is! Enjoy?  
> They also beta'd this, so THANKS BBU

**-01-**

It was friday and it was _boys' night out_ as Ymir mockingly called it. Being with Christa it didn't even phase her, but she still teased them every damn time someone mentioned they were going out without any girls. Mikasa on the other hand always fretted about it, because it meant she couldn't be all over Eren and Armin. Marco was not sure why she was so damn obsessed with _both of them_ , and he was even more unsure if he actually wanted to know. What he _did_ know was that Mikasa was all kinds of scary when she was that pissed, and it was somewhat of a wonder Eren and Armin still tagged along every time. 

Other than the three of them, there where Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt and Jean. They were a loud bunch and usually had tons of fun. Marco was glad he had met them when first starting university, and they had dragged him along ever since, albeit him being such an introvert.  
For tonight they had planned to go and play some laser tag. But obviously no one had placed a reservation, and the place was all booked out. Reiner snorted and blamed Eren, who in turn blamed Jean who just laughed and shrugged it off.

Then, as an alternative, he dragged them towards a karaoke bar.

"What the fuck, Jean! They'll be all full, too!" Eren was annoyed and huffed.

"This place has an open for all karaoke machine instead of private cubicles. Trust me, it'll be fun." Jean gruffed out

They went in. The place was crowded, but not crammed. Someone was hollering a song by Lady Gaga as Jean pushed the group towards a miraculously still empty table. Reiner and Bertolt brought back beer for everyone, and Eren finally snapped out of it and laughed along as Connie made fun of the singer's whacky dance moves.

The evening went on like this, someone got drinks, everyone mocked the people singing, always on the good side of fun. Reiner sang 'I was made for loving you' for some random blonde girl with a piercing gaze (it was hilarious and he scored her number), Eren made Armin sing 'Barbie girl' with him (Armin was amazing, Eren didn't hit one note) and Connie went with a Madonna song. His dance moves made Marco spit out his drink and choke on laughter. Bertholdt flat out refused to sing. By the time they all were a little tipsy already, Reiner nudged Jean in the side.

"You dragged us here, go sing!"

Jean laughed, and went to pick up the microphone. The first notes of a song played and Marco instantly knew it. Of course Jean would pick one of the utmost vulgar songs. He was sure though Jean would ace it. Dance moves and everything.  
And there he stood, eyes half lidded, swaying his hips to the beat as the verse started.

 

_I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind_  
He crept into your life, life  
And cut me up like a knife, knife, yeah  
Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, ay  
Still got my dignity, ay  
No one'll love you like me, ay 

He was only a few moments into the song, but the crowd was already going wild. All of their friends cheered him on, whistled. Reiner gestured Jean to move in lewd motion. Shrugging his shoulders in a 'whatever' response, he started to slowly jerk his hips. Marco could feel a blush dusting his face and he was glad the light was so low. Jean really got under his skin without even making an effort. He felt guilty for enjoying the view so much. Jean was one of his best friends after all.

_He's prettier than I'll ever be_  
Got yourself a beauty king, yeah  
But there's one thing I gotta say  
He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay   
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay   
I can fuck you betta   
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay   
He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you 

Jean had started to move away from the machine, dancing his way through a hollering crowd. He'd sure as hell take home a ton of numbers, and maybe even a girl. The way he rolled his hips with the bass and jiggled his butt ever so lightly seemed like a promise, like he'd be the sex god he sang about being. And god wanted Marco a piece of it.

_My way, remember screaming my name, ame_  
'Cause I can sex your brain, ain  
But he don't do it that way, ay, no 

Jean's eyes seemed to be glued to their table as he danced and was felt up by some of the bolder girls. Maybe he was a little shy about this after all. Also he slowly drew closer.

_'Cause he's prettier than I'll ever be_  
Got yourself a beauty king, yeah  
But there's one thing I gotta say  
He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay   
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay   
I can fuck you betta   
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay   
He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better 

The girls slowly but surely let go of Jean and made way so he could reach their table. Strange. They seemed so disappointed. There wasn't even a girl sitting here, so it wasn't like they had any competition... with sudden terror Marco realized Jean was standing right in front of him, and everyone in the room was looking at him. Did Jean intend to...? Did the audience think..? He felt Eren's prying look on his neck, could see Reiner's asking face in the corner of his eyes.

_I know he's perfect and worth it,_  
I bet he's beautiful  
But can he love you and touch you until you go oh   
You keep on tryin' to hide it  
But we both know, oh 

Oh dear lord, Jean stood so close now he could practically taste him. 

_He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta_

The instrumental break came suddenly for Marco who damn well knew this song as he was lost in Jean's eyes that were locked on his. With the drop of the bass, Jean whirled and dropped and was all but giving Marco a lap dance. Time seemed to stop as Jean's ass swayed so close to his legs. He could just reach out, touch it. He wanted to. The crowd was wild by now, but Marco didn't even realize. All he saw, all he heard was Jean and the song. As he slowly, shakingly lifted his hand to feel, the world started to spin again, as the hook came back on.

His hand fell flat on his leg, and he hoped no one had realized just how fucking close he had been to grope his friend’s ass.

_He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta_  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay   
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay   
I can fuck you betta   
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay   
He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta 

Jean started to slowly make his way back to the machine, but he turned a little and winked in the general direction of their table. People were still cheering, but Marco couldn't shrug off the feeling Jean was... disappointed? Did he want Marco to touch…? He shoved the thought aside as fast as possible. He was crushing on him hard enough, anyways.

_I know he's perfect and worth it,_  
I bet he's beautiful  
But can he love you and touch you until you go oh  
You keep on tryin' to hide it  
But we both know, oh 

There he stood again, on the small stage, facing the room, a fake feeling smile plastered over his face as he rode out the song. Eren hit Marco's shoulder, asked him all kinds of obnoxious questions but Marco didn't even pick them up. He just stared at Jean, bewildered, in awe and in utmost shock.

_He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta_  
Betta, betta, betta, betta  
But I can fuck you betta  
Betta, betta, betta, betta  
He can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta 

_I can fuck you betta, baby!_

A last thrust of his slender hips, a finger pointing at Marco, and the crowd went nuts, hollering, whistling, clapping furiously.The other guys still bombarding Marco with questions they pretty much left the bar after this. Neither Marco nor Jean spoke and Armin and Bertholdt did their best to stop the other three from being obnoxious shits, after a while even Connie realized that he better kept his mouth shut. They split up in a weird mood.

At four in the morning, Marco finally thumped down into his bed.


	2. -02-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jean sets things... straight.

**-02-**

**To: Marco Polo [04:20]**  
Can we talk?

**From: Marco Polo [04:27]**  
Sure.

**To: Marco Polo [04:27]**  
Good, because it’s cold out here. Let me in?

Jean mused if he had woken the other up, since the answer had taken the other so long. He stood in front of the large glass door that led into the garden attached to Marco’s room, to not wake his parents. They had exercised this a few times in the past already, mostly to sneak to parties when they still were underaged. He could hear Marco getting up and wobbling to the door, slowly lifting the shutter to not stir anyone asleep. His sweatpants came in view, then his hips, his navel and dear god, he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Jean tried his best to not be flustered.

Marco looked dishevelled, sleepy and a bit nervous. He was gorgeous. Jean's heart rose and sank in the same second. But he needed to set this straight. He had been so sure Marco would feel the same for him. Had been sure he had interpreted the side glances right. He was a fool. But he was a fool for Marco and he needed to _know _.__

__Marco stepped sideways to let him in. He flopped down on his bed, and, as if suddenly aware of the situation, yanked an abandoned shirt on. Jean sat down on his desk chair, nervous, to say the least._ _

__"Marco, about tonight..." he started. Marco flushed brightly, even visible in the darkness of a room lit by just the moon and a streetlamp._ _

__"Jean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch you, I swear! I was just so surprised and excited..." he clapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from talking further. Jean’s breath hitched._ _

__"What?" he stuttered, completely taken by surprise. Did Marco just imply he had been about to touch him? That he had _wanted_ to? Jean's mind reeled, connecting the dots. Then, going for all or nothing, he sputtered "Marco, that's what a lapdance is for, you know? Getting in the mood." _ _

__Marco’s train of thought was clearly visible, and it would have been hilarious if not for the situation._ _

__"Wait. Wait. You mean it?" Marco’s eyes were wide with disbelief, with hope. Jean rose slowly and sank down next to him._ _

__"I mean it, Marco. I want you." he whispered "and not just for a night." he added quickly. "That is, if _you_ want _me_." Marco's eyes nearly watered up as he flung his arms around Jean's neck. The following " _Of course_!" came out more as a sob._ _

__Jean brought his hands to Marco’s face, cupped it tenderly and leaned in for a soft kiss, moving his lips ever so slightly. Soon they deepened the kiss, tongues begging for entrance, teeth scraping lips. Marco mewled softly in the back of his throat, making Jean grin smugly into the kiss. He enjoyed witnessing Marco coming undone step by step like this, enjoyed the power gifted to him. His hands roamed every inch of skin he could get a hold of, caressing Marco, exploring his body with a burning fervor._ _

__When breaking for air, both were panting heavily, flushed, eyes clouded with lust. Marco’s half lidded gaze drifted, cheeks tinged pink and biting his lip, eventually meeting Jean’s, holding eye contact as he whispered a question that made Jean tingle in all the right ways._ _

__“Want to go for it?”_ _

__He nodded frantically, couldn’t really believe Marco had suggested this. Couldn’t believe just how downright perverted Marco looked right now. Well, what was it about still waters running deep?_ _

__“You got lube? I got condoms.” he sputtered, breathless. Marco turned towards the nightstand, tugged the drawer open and rummaged through it, finally producing a clear bottle already lacking half it’s content. He spotted a pinkish object in the still opened drawer, quite long and… oh god that was a dildo. Pictures of Marco experimenting, teasing himself, fingering himself and finally fucking himself flashed through Jean’s mind, and he couldn’t help a groan. His already half hard member twitched and hardened in his pants, pitching a rather uncomfortable tent in his skinny jeans._ _

__Suddenly a freckled hand carefully palmed his crotch, Marco moaning lowly at the feeling of his best friends erection._ _

__“Mh, Jean, so nice and hard already…” Jean bucked up, searching for more friction. Shoving his free hand hastily under the hem of Jean’s hoodie and the tee underneath, Marco yanked up and exposed the pale chest in front of him. Jean repaid the favour and tugged on the shirt Marco had put on just minutes earlier. He fiddled with the sweatpants, getting rid of those, too._ _

__Now in only his underwear, Marco stopped rubbing the by now quite painful tent of jeans and popped the fly open. Jean shimmied out of the tight pants while Marco held the hem. Jean’s underwear was stuck inside, as were his socks, so he was half lain, half sat naked in front of Marco. Grabbing the waistband of his own underwear, Marco wiggled his way on top of Jean, until they were pressed together skin to skin. Both groaned at the contact, their hips moving desperately._ _

__Marco sat up, straddling Jean’s lap, and picked up the condoms from where Jean had tossed them before, ripping one packet open and rolling the colourful latex onto the proud erection Jean sported. The blonde could see him positively beaming, and his heart swelled. He’d never wanted someone so much before, not even Mikasa, his crush for _years_. And seeing how Marco wanted him just as bad did things to his head, to his heart._ _

__He watched closely as the freckled man poured lube in his palm and reached behind himself, his eyebrows knitting together, his eyes falling closed, his head and body dropping forward ever so slightly. It was undeniably the most sexy thing ever._ _

__Suddenly Marco’s eyes shot open again, fixing Jean’s, as he planted his hand firmly onto the blond man’s ribcage. His tanned hips rose, readjusted, and then all Jean could feel was _tight_ and _hot_. A guttural noise escaped his mouth, and he grabbed onto those sinful hips as they rose and sank, gripping on them as he tried to get a hold of himself. Marco rode him like his ass was made for this, rhythm steady, deep and hard. His head tilted back, mouth hanging open, moaning, and uttering obscenities under his breath._ _

__“Jean, fuck, this is so good… I love your dick in my ass… your dick is fucking amazing… fuck me Jean, fuck me good... fuck me _betta_!”_ _

__Finally Jean managed to get himself together, and he thrust upward as Marco dropped down, and Marco went from swearing to babbling._ _

__The smack of skin on skin echoed through the room with each thrust, and the old wooden frame of Marco’s bed started to protest with loud creaking. The tanned man passed the stage of coherency altogether, now reduced to a whimpering, moaning mass, his movements getting messy and sloppy. It was obvious just how big his need to get off was now. So Jean wrapped one hand around the swollen dick, wet and slick with strings of precum, and he pumped in time with his relentless thrusts. Within no time Marco all but cried and hot sticky strings of cum splattered all over Jean’s chest and abdomen. The muscles around Jean’s cock tightened incredibly, spasmed as Marco rode out his orgasm, making Jean’s head loll back as he moaned out Marco’s name and filled up the condom._ _

__Afterwards Marco collapsed on top of him, smearing the jizz all over both of them. He was also positive Mr and Mrs Bodt had heard at least a good part of what had gone down. He couldn’t care less. He softly petted Marco’s hair and smiled tiredly. It took both of them a couple of minutes until they could move again, Jean already slipping out of Marco as his dick had softened. He grabbed the hem of the rubber, making sure to not spill its content. Tying it up, he tossed it in the general direction of the trash can._ _

__“We should wash up” Marco hummed._ _

__“Mhm. We should.” Yet, it still took them a while to pick themselves up and waddle to the bathroom._ _

__After a quick shower they stood in Marco’s room again, as Marco dug through his wardrobe and handed Jean a fresh shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. Freshly dressed they dropped into the bed again, huddled together. They both smiled sleepy, kissing foreheads, hands traveling lazily._ _

__Eventually they settled for spooning, Marco holding the slightly shorter Jean. It was briefly before they finally fell asleep that the sun came up and red rays of light shed through the cracks in the blinds. Jean could have counted the fluffs of glistening dust dancing in the air if he wanted. Instead he smiled sheepishly and hummed._ _

__“I love you, y’know?”  
“Mhhhm, love you too Jean.”_ _


End file.
